


Make Me Your One (And Only) 让我成为你的（唯一）

by Augathra



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, POV Alternating, 中文翻译, 洛卡, 甜饼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>故事从一位淑女开始，它总是如此。<br/>AKA：四次有人（无自觉地）侵占了洛萨的所有物，一次洛萨终于受够了（圣光在上！这可是他的法师）。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Your One (And Only) 让我成为你的（唯一）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [make me your one (and only)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308865) by [lincesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincesque/pseuds/lincesque). 



> 全员存活AU

I、北方的淑女  
故事从一位淑女开始，它总是如此。  
她大概比他矮半个头，睁得大大的眼睛盯着房间中央翩翩起舞的众人。一身深蓝色礼服衬得她皮肤越发雪白，而她繁复的发型精心地留出几绺麦色发丝松散地垂于头顶的冠冕四周。  
卡德加觉得站在拥挤人群最边缘、独自一人的她看起来很孤单。绝对大多数她这个年纪的女士会三五成群聚在房间某处闲聊与大笑，或者与同伴在舞池中转圈。他懂的这种感觉：被众人所环绕，却又格格不入——这正是他离开肯瑞托的原因之一。  
半是因为同情，半是因为找到性格相仿的人，使得卡德加走到她身边停下。她看着来人，眨了眨眼睛。这么近的距离，卡德加可以看出她的双眼是明亮的浅蓝，而她的身形精致优雅得如同洋娃娃。  
“有什么我能为你效劳的吗？”她问道，下巴抬起，目光凛冽，语气中夹杂着一股寒霜。  
卡德加突然意识到了，对于一位年轻漂亮的女士来说，自己行为看起来别有他意，于是有些打退堂鼓了。“哦。不。我的意思是，是的。我只是路过，而你站在这里。我的意思是，我见你就这么站在这里，于是想——”  
卡德加打断自己，深深地，吸了一口气，在脑海中整理好发言，直到终于能够说出完整而有意义的句子。“你看起来像是在找谁？”  
卡德加笨拙的滔滔不绝似乎减缓了这位女士因警惕而紧绷的肩头，甚至让她笑起来。“我是来拜访我的姐妹的，”她说着，看了一眼大厅中愉快跳着舞的拥挤人群。“实际上，我从未见过如此宽广的礼堂，也从未见过如此多的人聚集在一起。这和我的家乡非常不同。”  
“我也是，就在我被带到这里之前，”卡德加表示同意，接着沉默了一两秒钟，把手藏进了袖子里。年轻的女士扬起眉毛看着他，他继续说道，“我，呃，之前有些消息需要呈上宫廷。”  
她回头瞥了一眼人群，两只手握在一起：“我的姐妹说，今晚雄狮本人今天会来，为了庆祝最近的胜利。”  
“洛萨？”卡德加脱口而出，他始终不太习惯人们对于洛萨狂热的崇拜。  
“你认识他吗？”她问道，语调中带了一丝吃惊。  
卡德加有些懊悔刚才的冲动，笑了起来：“他就是那个一开始把我带到暴风城的人。”  
“请原谅我，我甚至还没有介绍自己，”他继续说道，巧妙地转移了话题。卡德加觉得他没有资格告诉陌生人自己是如何来到暴风城；他觉得这是属于别人的故事。“我是卡德加。”  
面前的淑女侧过头回答道：“我是吉赛尔，来自遥远的北境。”  
吉赛尔面向他，伸出一只手，脸上露出了顽皮的微笑。卡德加迷惑不解地眨着眼。“今晚，我拒绝就这么看着人群浪费时间。”她说道，浅浅地行了一个正式的屈膝礼，“这位先生，下一首曲子我能有幸与您共舞吗？”  
“噢，”卡德加觉得热力从脖子蒸腾到了耳朵后面，“我不，我不行，对像您这样的女士我真不是个合适的舞伴——”  
“只是一支舞而已，”她笑着拉住卡德加的胳膊，让他没有办法只能跟着她走向拥挤的舞池中央，乐师们刚好奏响了一首新的曲子。  
两人一开始的几步是笨拙的，卡德加不仅绊住自己，还踩到了对方。但是吉赛尔只是鼓励地微笑着，目光温柔。于是卡德加开始放松，让自己融入富有节奏的慢节奏舞曲中，逐渐从吉赛尔手中拿回主导权。  
吉赛尔说服他再跳上一支舞，这次的节奏更快些。一开始他们试着跟上节拍，当双方发现自己跳得越来越娴熟，越来越狂热时，都忍不住咧嘴笑起来。最后两人跳得衣服都乱了，上气不喘下气，仿佛老朋友一般开怀地回到舞池边缘。  
于是当洛萨找到卡德加时，眼前是这么一幅景象：他因为跳舞脸翻着潮红，手臂挽着一位可爱的年轻女士。  
“卡德加，”洛萨大步朝他走去，语气里有着一丝不耐烦。今晚的洛萨以符合大将军礼节的盛装出席宴会：与眼睛颜色相衬的蓝色天鹅绒束腰外衣，紧紧的皮裤扎入闪亮的黑色皮靴中。“我一直在到处找——”还差三步距离的时候，洛萨猛地停了下来，终于发现卡德加有伴了。  
卡德加露出一个大大的笑容，拉着吉赛尔做介绍；“洛萨，这是北境的吉赛尔女士。她旅行了好长一段距离就为了亲眼见见你。”  
洛萨盯着他们，目光移到吉赛尔舒适挂在卡德加胳膊上的手臂。“现在她见到了吧？”洛萨以几乎低不可闻的声音嘟囔着。卡德加皱眉看着他。  
吉赛尔深深地行了一个屈膝礼。“殿下，”她轻声说道，当她起身站直时，目光又马上回到了卡德加身上。  
“My lady”洛萨回答的声调有些冷酷，带着过度生硬的正式。他的鞠躬回礼未免也太僵硬了，连礼貌都谈不上，“对于打搅了您的夜晚我很抱歉，但是我有重要的事情要和我的—要和卡德加商量。”  
吉赛尔看了看两个人，默不作声好一会，疑惑的表情逐渐转变为意识到了什么。她的嘴角勾出了神秘的微笑，接着她后退了几步，离开卡德加，温柔地松开缠着他的手臂。“不，指挥官，我想我才是那个应该道歉的人。”  
洛萨点点头，并不想去理解对方礼貌话语下隐藏的深意，无所谓，他一只手紧紧捏住卡德加肩膀不放，另一只空闲的手指向通往图书馆的走廊，“可以走了？”  
卡德加还没能向吉赛尔付以慌忙的道歉，就几乎是被拖着拉走了。  
“你这样也太粗鲁了，”当两人彻底离开吉赛尔耳力所及的范围，卡德加怒气冲冲说道，“她从那么远的地方来见你，你却这样打发她。”  
“看起来她的兴趣并不在我，”洛萨告诉对方，扣住肩膀的手指更紧了些，不过卡德加并没有因此不适。  
相反的，他带着像是被取笑的恼怒表情看向洛萨；“她当然感兴趣。否则她为什么会花时间和——”和我一起。最后几个字没能说出口。  
洛萨看着他，脸上的表情深不可读。接着他抓住卡德加肩膀的手移到脑袋上，使劲地揉了揉。“不管了。来吧，我的小织法者，让我们看看国王有什么事，好吗？”  
卡德加不得不扭开脸藏住笑意，仍旧忠诚地跟上了洛萨的脚步，就和往常一样。

II、商人公会的会长  
偶尔卡德加会在晚上陪着洛萨去城里的酒馆，无论是暴风城的守卫还是当地居民都会时不时来这靠近城市中心的地方喝上两杯。卡德加没什么酒瘾，但是他和洛萨麾下许多士兵都相处得很好，年轻法师觉得他们直来直去、不偏不倚的态度非常爽快。  
不过今晚，和洛萨他们同桌的只有阿尔丹和塞尔温，指挥官护卫中最资深的两位。他们三个人——阿尔丹、塞尔温和洛萨——正在深入讨论演习训练事宜，洛萨漫不经心地把酒杯送到嘴边却发现已经空了。  
塞尔温一副准备站起来的样子，但是卡德加抬手让她坐着，并把三个空酒杯都拿了起来。他自己的还在桌上——剩下一大半。  
“你能行吗？”洛萨向后靠着椅背，扬起眉毛，故意拖长腔调散漫地问道。卡德加知道自己如果说“不行”，洛萨应该会帮忙，卡德加也知道，如果他这么说了，洛萨估计会让他下半辈子都别想逃过这个茬了。于是，卡德加说了声没问题，拿着杯子，用缓慢小心的步子一点点走到酒馆前老板所在的地方。  
当卡德加转身准备回到桌边时，他意识到自己的计算错误了。三个沉甸甸装满啤酒的杯子显然要比空的难掌握平衡多了。卡德加悲哀地看着满溢的酒杯，想到自己如果不能一次性拿回去有什么后果。他知道洛萨会起哄，并在接下来的三个月里嘲笑他为什么不在一开始就承认自己需要帮助。  
那可真是好啊，卡德加阴暗地想到，本来他已经再三推迟回卡拉赞了，或许他应该今晚就直接传送回去，让自己免于接受洛萨的嘲笑以及那些不算坏心的笑话了。去他的洛萨和自尊心，卡德加准备分三次拿回去了。就在这时，一个低沉的嗓音几乎是贴着他响起了。“请问你需要帮忙吗？”  
卡德加差点没能忍住就要出口的大声咒骂，他转过头面向那说话的人。这位陌生人比卡德加高出许多，几乎快和洛萨差不多了，也许没那么高吧，但他在体格上比洛萨瘦了不少。那人黑色的刘海划过眼睛，有着高高的颧骨以及绝大多数女人都会觉得充满吸引力的古典式英俊样貌。  
他俯下身子，侵入卡德加的个人空间，把他束腰外衣已经半卷的袖子彻底拉起来，检查他小臂上的印记。卡德加挣扎起来，但那个男人的手指犹如捕兽夹，牢牢地困住卡德加。  
“一个法师，”陌生人说道，终于松开了手。卡德加揉了揉手臂，发现刚才的紧抓并没有使用蛮力，所以也不怎么疼。“在暴风城，你们可不常见。”另一个男人的目光从头到脚，仔细审视着扫过卡德加全身，这不期而至的注意力让他的脸红着热了起来，直到耳根。“若能认识你，将绝对是在下的荣幸，年轻的法师。”  
“卡德加，”他脱口而出，觉得自己每一秒都比上一秒更不知所措，“我名叫卡德加。”  
“卡德加。”他的名字被一字一顿的念出口，另一个男人仿佛在用舌尖品尝着发音一般。卡德加觉得整个脸都要红透了，热度已经渗出了脸颊，他没有选择只能伸出手来。  
“我是尼尔森，”这个男人介绍道，紧紧握住卡德加的手，不愿放开，“商人公会的会长。”  
“很-很高兴认识你，尼尔森。”卡德加鼓起勇气想要抽回手却失败了，对于一个商人来说，尼尔森的抓握未免太过有力。考虑到自己在对方手掌上感觉到的老茧，卡德加并不吃惊。用剑的，他心想到。  
“我向你保证，小法师，最高兴的绝对是我，”尼尔森说着又靠近了一步，几乎让两人贴在一起了，同时，他覆在卡德加手上的拇指轻轻地揉着圈。卡德加咽下了一声惊呼。  
“卡德加。”洛萨突然响起粗厉的嗓音让卡德加本能地猛扭过头来。  
洛萨正在几步开外，轻微分开的双脚支撑着自己站在不平的地面上。他的双手自然地垂在两侧，正盯着自己和尼尔森，怒容如同雷暴云般酝酿在他平日不动声色的脸上。  
“我想你是过来拿酒的，而不是待在这里，”洛萨凝视的目光从头到尾扫过尼尔森，接着彻底无视他，“和谁知道什么东西调情。”  
“我可以解释，”卡德加慌忙说道，出于某些自己都不说不清的原因，他有些紧张，胸口的心脏狂乱地跳着，“他只是想要帮我的忙。”  
尼尔森把卡德加推到身后，往前跨了一步。卡德加是对的，站直的尼尔森和洛萨一样高，但如果说尼尔森是一把迅钢剑的话，洛萨就是一把由结实的肌肉与宽大的肩膀所铸造的阔剑，一下子就让尼尔森显得单薄了。  
“我知道你是谁，安度因·洛萨，而我并不害怕狮子的怒火。”尼尔森微笑着，但在他的表情之下隐藏着锋利的锐刃，尖刻能够划出血来。“告诉我，你敢独自一人对抗整个商人公会只为了证明自己？  
“洛萨的手指直指卡德加的方向。“他，”洛萨的声音低沉，但还没到咆哮的地步，“并不是一个需要证明的东西。”  
尼尔森朝两人之间进了一步，有效地挡住了洛萨视线中的卡德加，他伸出食指来加强发言：“但是你无法否认，刚才你就站在角落看着，等卡德加出错，这样你就能冲出来装英雄了。”  
“他是个成年人了，他能作出自己的选择。只有当他要求帮助的时候我才会站出来。”洛萨抬起下巴，满是挑战的意味，“他不是什么落难的少女，他更不需要你这样的人来拯救他。”洛萨也向前迈了一步，一手顶住尼尔森的胸膛，用蛮力把他从卡德加身边推开，“你根本不认识他，所以你最好把你的臭手拿开。”  
“你们两个够了吗？”此时的卡德加真觉得自己像一块被两条疯狗争来抢去的骨头。他能够对抗黑暗魔法保护自己，还只凭着自身的智慧与魔法击溃了兽人——他不是什么需要照顾的小孩子，就算是洛萨也不行。现在，阿尔丹和塞尔温正坚定地站在卡德加身旁，洛萨刚出现的时候，他们两人就已经悄无声息地来到他身旁了。  
“很高兴认识你，尼尔森，恐怕现在有点太晚了，而我明天还需要出席国王的早会。”卡德加礼貌地说道，当尼尔森回头用那双黑色温暖的眼睛盯着他时，他的脸颊还是忍不住再度泛起了潮红。卡德加不用看，就能听见从洛萨的方向传来由于愤慨而发出低沉、咬牙切齿的声音。塞尔温竭力绷住了自己的窃笑，但卡德加能从身边人强忍着颤抖的身体感觉出来。  
尼尔森握住他的手，放入一枚小小的金属物体，然后用卡德加的手指盖住，在洛萨监视的目光下偷偷做最后一次触摸。“只要你来到贸易区，想见我的话，直接到商人公会并给他们看着这枚胸针。”尼尔森会意地笑了一下，接着又以嘲讽的笑容瞥了一眼龇着牙的洛萨。“这会告诉他们，你获得了商人公会会长的青睐。”  
如同他的出现一般，尼尔森走了，长长的斗篷在他高挑的个子后面飘扬，没有留下任何痕迹。除了老板身旁一小堆金币，卡德加手中的胸针，以及洛萨沸腾的怒火。  
卡德加警惕地看了眼洛萨，堪堪从他身边擦身而过，慢慢走向通往街道的木质大门。“我想，我还是早点回去吧。”  
塞尔温和阿尔丹交换了一个意味深长的眼神——一场完全没有言语交流的对话——然后阿尔丹叹了口点点头，似乎有点抗拒。塞尔温拿起自己的斗篷，披上肩头，然后递给卡德加他的斗篷。“我会陪着你回要塞，年轻的法师，”她看了一眼正催着洛萨回到座位上、手上轻松地拿着三个满满当当的酒杯的阿尔丹，勾起了嘴角，“别担心，我可不会图谋你的贞操。”塞尔温刻意强调“我”这个字的语气，绝对不是卡德加凭空想象出的。  
卡德加并没有发出任何抗议，昂着头任由塞尔温推着走出去。不幸的是，他该死的白皙皮肤完全没能掩盖住脸颊透出的粉红，塞尔温绝对发现了。

III、南方的大法师  
“不。绝对不可能。”莱恩很少升高自己的声调，一旦他这么做了，整个宫廷都会坐直并将注意力投过来。  
他是国王，一位指挥了传奇性的冲锋并获得战争胜利，为自己的人民铸造了长久和平的国王。他绝对没想到自己现在得死死盯住从孩童时期就认识最要好的朋友，并且劝阻他不要做些显而易见的傻事。  
人们竟然称洛萨为艾泽拉斯雄狮、暴风城的勇士，莱恩灾难性地想到，他希望每一个这么想的人都能来看看他们的勇士现在脸上那副任性孩子样的表情。  
洛萨双手抱胸，以向圣光起誓的真诚姿态发着牢骚：“我看到他了，就在今早拂晓的时候，他从卡德加的房间出来。“  
“圣光在上，安度因，”莱恩恼怒地说道，控制不住地翻了个白眼，“我们和他们的国家结盟了。他们的大法师只是对暴风城法师使用魔法的方式感兴趣而已。据我所知，两者在施放同一效果的法术时有着截然不同的处理方式。”  
莱恩狐疑地眯起眼睛：“等等。你是怎么知道大法师坎索尔今早是从卡德加的房间出来的，还是在拂晓的时候？”  
对于一个穿着盔甲的成年人来说，洛萨看起来实在是太心虚了，他没有直视国王的目光，而是把重心从一个脚换到另一个脚上。“我刚从晨训中回来，觉得需要对东翼的守卫来一次突击检查？”  
“你这辈子就没做过突击检查，”莱恩冷冰冰地指出来，“你说过这是完全没必要的。要塞所有的守卫都是你亲自挑选的，作为他们的指挥官，你想要显示出自己对他们能够完成责任的信任，所以从不突击检查。”  
没等洛萨有机会回复，通向皇家图书馆的门就被猛地推开了，满脸通红、目光燃着火焰的卡德加进来了。门外的守卫徒劳地试着掩盖住被逗乐的笑容，他们礼貌地向国王及将军鞠了个躬，再度关上了门。  
卡德加似乎完全没有注意到在场的莱恩，直接冲向洛萨，怒目而视瞪着他。莱恩并不介意那些在朋友们之间毫无用处的正式礼节，他趁这个机会重新回到椅子上，给自己倒上一杯加水的葡萄酒，准备看上一场精彩好戏。  
“我从塞尔温那里听说，你向大法师坎索尔发起决斗？这到底是怎么一回事？”卡德加直接踏入了洛萨的个人空间，倾身质问道。洛萨成了那个被逼着后退半步的人，很明显没料到他们的法师能够散发出如此大的怒气及直露的攻击性。  
不过洛萨很快恢复过来，扬起眉毛，嘴角勾起。莱恩知道这是洛萨即将做出或者说出某些极端愚蠢的东西时会挂上的标志性笑容。“我只是想保护你的贞操，织法者。”洛萨似乎没有注意到卡德加因为这几个词已经激愤到气急败坏了，或者，洛萨不是没注意而是根本不在乎。“你现在是暴风城法师的一员。我们当然要互相照顾。”  
“我的贞操？”过了一会，卡德加从牙缝里挤出了几个词，莱恩觉得自己从没有见过他们这位朋友如此愤怒。卡德加的嘴张开又闭上好几次，半天没能发出点声音，好像他已经彻底说不出话来了。  
“我告诉你吧，坎索尔的训练基于他的宗教习俗，”卡德加终于开口了，声音低沉而恼怒，“而他的信仰要求所有法师都必须禁欲，因为他们相信身体的纯洁能够赋予思想以纯净，这样才能侍奉他们的神。”  
洛萨歪着头，俯看着他们还在因为愤怒而颤抖不已的小法师。“那么你呢？”他问道。  
卡德加看起来毫无防备。他的眼睛眨了一下，眨了两下，表情越来越迷惑而不是愤怒。要不是莱恩知道洛萨这么说完全是无意识的，他早就要为老朋友扰乱话题来满足个人需要的能力而鼓起掌了。  
“肯瑞托要求他们所有的学徒禁欲来保持‘身体的纯洁’吗？”莱恩露出了痛苦的表情，他都能从问话中直接听出洛萨画下的引号了。国王准备好手中的酒杯，这样当卡德加因为洛萨粗鲁的问题而把他点燃的时候，能用来浇浇火。  
出乎洛萨和莱恩意料的是，卡德加竟然看向一旁，脸红着低声嘟囔了些什么。  
洛萨扬起眉毛，就像是嗅到了血腥味的猎食者，他继续扩大自己的优势：“是什么？我没听清楚你刚才说的。”  
“我说，”卡德加这次稍微提高了点声音，脸还是一片粉红，不敢对上任何人的目光。“肯瑞托强烈鼓励保持身体的纯净，但守贞誓言并非是绝对不能打破的。”卡德加迅速地瞟了一眼洛萨，明显觉得现在是时候结束这尴尬局面了，他拖着脚步转身向门口走去。  
当卡德加匆匆走过他身旁，尴尬地嘟哝了一句“陛下”时，莱恩叹了口气，简单地挥了下手。  
卡德加离开后，房间一片安静，莱恩注意到洛萨专注地盯着法师走出去的那扇门，一只手撑着下巴，表情既充满深思，又写着满意。  
“不管你在计划什么，”莱恩说着站起来，他决定去找塔莉亚看看她能否有办法阻止未来可能发生的大灾难，“我都不想听。”  
洛萨只是微笑。

IV、两个世界的战士  
“我说最后一次，”迦罗娜猝然从试着为她梳理头发、穿上礼服的侍女手中逃脱，“我不需要任何人来帮我为宴会做准备。”  
站在稍远一点塔莉亚给迦罗娜留了足够的个人空间，她微笑地看着一切，做个手势让周围所有侍女都退下，只剩她们两人。  
“对于我们的人民来说，冬幕节是个非常特殊的日子，”塔莉亚说着靠近迦罗娜直到自己可以伸手碰到她，王后抚平迦罗娜抗拒着穿上的礼服肩膀上可见的皱褶。如同塔莉亚设想的一样，这身衣服下的迦罗娜显示出惊人的魅力。深灰色的薄纱拥抱着她身体的每一分曲线，别致的剪裁衬托出她浅绿色的皮肤。  
不到三天前，当塔莉亚把迦罗娜带到皇室女裁缝面前时，她连眼皮都没动一下，毫不吃惊。这位裁缝是一位服侍皇家数十年，经历了两位国王的年长女人，这年头可没什么能够让她慌张了。  
迦罗娜全凭意志力控制住自己，似乎内心还有些担心自己是不是错呼了几口气就会把面前纤细的的女人给伤着。塔莉亚拿起以皇家蓝织染，边缘是冬青形状银色毛绒镶边的披肩，绕住迦罗娜的肩头，帮她系在颈部。  
“完美，那么就差一样东西了。”塔莉亚把失而复得的匕首放入迦罗娜掌心，那是她在不久之前、某个决定性的下午送给她的。  
黑暗之门战斗后，莱恩派人从一个死掉兽人的喉咙上取回了这把匕首，这是迦罗娜在绝望之际为了救他扔出去的。用来分散敌人注意力的一招奏效了，拖延的时间足以让骑在狮鹫背上的洛萨营救他们两人出战场。  
迦罗娜凝视着横躺在手指上光滑的匕首，然后抬起头看向塔莉亚，目光坚定不移。“谢谢你，”她说道，内心不再有一丝犹豫，“我的王后。”  
塔莉亚只是浅浅地笑了笑，握起迦罗娜的手放入自己手中，引着她走向一座豪华的镜子。旁边的窗户投射入暮光的余晖，刚好让两人沐浴在灼目的橙红色光芒中。两人站在一起，望向镜子，她们比任何时候都看起来更相像——身披象征皇室的银色、灰色与蓝色，双眼闪耀着无法遮掩的桀骜野性光彩。  
“现在你是我们的一员了，”塔莉亚沉思了一会，“因此你需要一名合适的陪同，他应该既有名望又有力量，才能配得上站在你身旁。”  
迦罗娜通过镜子盯着塔莉亚。“那我知道我想要谁了。”她说着，声音有些沙哑，嘴角微微地翘起，洁白的獠牙在涂得鲜红的嘴唇映衬下显得格外光亮。  
（译者碎碎念：我怎么觉得这个画面有点吓人……）  
有人敲门了，简短而响亮，在礼貌的停顿之后，推门而入的是卡德加。他们的年轻法师焕然一新，塔莉亚闷笑，看来有人把他藏在羽翼之下保护得很好。  
卡德加依然以深蓝与绿色为主，风格低调又质朴，然而布料却是精心纺制的，并在胸口处用金线绣出了一头皇家雄狮。他系在颈间的斗篷用一枚金色的象征肯瑞托的胸针别住，厚实的布料翩然垂落，直到靴子上方。他还是那个纯净的卡德加，在两个人共同的注视下尴尬地扭动着。站在即将消失的光线下，手拿着一本未打开的书的卡德加微微侧头，头发闪耀着抛光后桃花心木的色泽。  
迦罗娜歪着头，把卡德加从头打量到脚，目光中带了点狩猎者的意味，还有些饥渴在其中。“我改变主意了，”她绕卡德加打个圈，愉悦地哼了哼，伸出纤细的手放在他肩膀上，“他绝对合适。”  
“合适什么？”  
当洛萨大步走入会客厅时，塔莉亚一点都不吃惊，甚至可能还有些无奈。她发现卡德加站站直了些，坦诚的面孔亮了起来，他本人可能根本没意识到自己的目光是如何紧随着洛萨的每一步、每一个动作而移动的。  
然而迦罗娜似乎并不在意，只是笑着露出了全部牙齿，手一直放在卡德加的肩膀上，以一种近乎于宣誓主权的方式爱抚着。“卡德加将会是今晚我冬幕节宴会的陪同。”  
洛萨紧抿着嘴，注视的目光射向迦罗娜的那只手，接着卡德加红着脸看向一旁。终于，洛萨看向塔莉亚，目光里有暴风聚集。“妹妹，你不应该如此随意地侵占我们法师的时间，”他厉声说道，“他有比干坐在宫廷之上，听那些琐碎的抱怨更有意义的事情要做。”  
塔莉亚竖起眉毛，然而是迦罗娜第一个开口了，她放下搭在卡德加肩膀上的手，向前走进洛萨的个人空间。“你说我们在浪费他的时间，然而看起来你才是那个总在他身边打转，独占他注意力的家伙。”迦罗娜挑战的目光直视洛萨，塔莉亚在一旁警告性地摇摇头，然而太晚了，“你有没有想过，你才是那个浪费他时间的人？”  
当洛萨转过头盯着他，双手重重压在他纤细的肩膀上时，卡德加看起来就像一只被追捕的猎物，被对方的目光和手牢牢钉住。“是真的吗，卡德加？”洛萨声音严肃，脸上毫无表情仿佛石刻一般。  
洛萨警觉起来了，塔莉亚叹了一口气，无论卡德加与洛萨之间发生了些什么，都最好有个了断，宜早不宜迟。也许，她瞟了一眼根本懒得藏住嘴角坏笑的迦罗娜，也许他们最新的部落成员真的想出了一个好主意。  
“你觉得我们应该少花点时间在一起？或者说，你想让我少来找你？”洛萨质问道，他的每一个字都让卡德加退后一步，目光里泛起某种痛苦，直到后背撞上墙，再也没有空间撤退，“我对你来说什么都不是，只是个麻烦？”  
卡德加看着洛萨，无所适从。“我-我……”  
洛萨两只手撑在墙上，有效地把卡德加困在双臂的环绕之中。他倾身向前，低着脸近到几乎要贴上卡德加，让两人呼吸着对方的空气。他表情之中有某种原始而直接的东西再也无法隐藏，或者说，洛萨再也不想隐藏了——塔莉亚好几年都没见过这幅表情，甚至可以说，自从卡伦出生起，他有几十年没见过了。看着他们两个，让塔莉亚觉得自己像个外人，闯入了某些过于私人、过于亲密的空间。  
很明显，即便是往常就鲁莽且迟钝的迦罗娜都有着同样的感受，于是她拉起塔莉亚的手臂，安静地一步步走在石制地板上，领着两人走出去。她谨慎地关上身后的门，格外小心不要发出任何多余的声响。  
两人面面相觑，塔莉亚捂住嘴，但仍然掩盖不了自己忍不住发出的咯咯笑声。迦罗娜也勾起了嘴角，她温热的手掌握着塔莉亚，两人在裙子允许的最大范围内快步穿过大厅，走向盘旋的楼梯。  
塔莉亚只回了一次头，脸上的笑容充满喜爱与愉悦：“接下来的看你了，安度因。”

V、艾泽拉斯雄狮  
暮光降临，圣光大教堂的钟声响彻要塞，但双耳嗡鸣作响的洛萨却全然听不见。  
“卡德加，”他说着，身体又向前倾了一寸，让两人的额头相抵，“拜托，告诉我，告诉我真相。”  
卡德加舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，他迅速划过的舌头让洛萨恍惚。安静笼罩着两人，一秒、两秒。“我不知道。”卡德加低语道，目光向下，避开洛萨。“我只是，”他结巴了一下，然后深吸了一口气，“我只是想要你待在我身边，一直。”  
卡德加的声音如此轻微，又充满了哀伤与挫败。洛萨的心脏狂跳起来，忍不住伸出手，此时卡德加抬起深棕的眸子再次看向他，洛萨的指尖温柔地触摸着对方苍白的皮肤。“再说一遍，”他要求道，嗓音粗哑。  
“我想要你待在我身边。”卡德加说道，目光勇敢而无畏。洛萨再也无法控制住自己嘴角的弯起、对于触摸的渴求，以及宣告占有权的冲动。终于，洛萨倾身，让两人的嘴唇相触。  
温柔的告白弥漫在空中不曾散去，洛萨沉溺于其中就像沉溺于卡德加一般，他陶醉于光滑肌肤的触感，指尖下震颤着躁动的脉搏，以及卡德加温柔甜蜜的回吻。  
当他拉回自己时，卡德加睁大着双眼，嘴唇红肿，洛萨微笑着，因为现在他真的是属于自己的法师了，而他不允许任何人触碰自己的东西。“我想我会一直陪着你。”洛萨低声呢喃，拇指揉捏着卡德加下嘴唇的弧线。  
卡德加的脸颊涂上了美丽的红色，他回应洛萨的微笑羞涩、带着几分无措，让洛萨忍不住再度吻上去，他想要知道这个笑容尝起来是否和其他笑容一样甜蜜。  
是的。

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章翻得超级快，所以有些语句还需要推敲，我会在未来进一步完善的。  
> 话说作者lincesque是我在索博圈就认识的一个妹子，当时还找她要过转载视频的授权，啊，再次碰到真是太美好了，果然萌过同一个CP的就容易再次碰到。


End file.
